


[Podfic] Mrs. Pollifax and the Family Connection

by Akaihyou, eafay70, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), lysandyra (pxssnelke), minnapods (minnabird), Pata (beingzen)



Category: Mrs. Pollifax - Dorothy Gilman
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Mrs. Emily Pollifax finds herself facing an unexpected dilemma.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Mrs. Pollifax and the Family Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). Log in to view. 



> Thank you to anenko for permission to record this fic. Please leave feedback for us and also on the original work!

[Link to wav here!](https://archive.org/details/mrs-pollifax-and-the-family-connection-podfic)

Length: 8:20

Size: 5.45 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f7tsooypo38bduu/podfic%20mrs%20pollifax%20and%20the%20family%20connection.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rrptkeq4bhbbdp7/podfic_mrs_pollifax_and_the_family_connection.mp3/file)


End file.
